


"I can do it too..!"

by Sterekaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Deep Throating, Fingering, M/M, Sex, Underage - Freeform, learning how to deep throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekaddict/pseuds/Sterekaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels bad that he can't seem to pleasure Derek how he wants so Isaac gives him some advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I can do it too..!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hnng. I know I haven't updated any of my other fics recently but I had this idea and it just came to me so nicely so yeah here.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes they're all mine! If I missed something in the tags please let me know so I can add it :)

Stiles has woken up just as Derek had gotten back from a run in the preserve. He quickly brushed his teeth half heartedly, still half asleep before making his way downstairs to Derek. Stiles watched quietly as the wolf sat on the couch to catch his breath before he finally gained the courage to walk to Derek and sit right between his knees. 

Stiles adjusted his glasses and ran and hand up Derek's leg, pushing his shorts up and placing tender kisses on the inside of this thighs. He looked up just as Derek opened his eyes to peer down at him, he was a little sweaty but Stiles didn't mind. 

"I'm all sweaty" Derek mumbled as Stiles tugged on his slightly damp shorts. 

Stiles pulled Derek's shorts and boxers down enough to reveal the wolfs growing cock, a small patch of thick dark hair at the base. 

"Makes it better" Stiles said, his voice dark, clouded with arousal. He places light kisses up and down Derek's growing length, before licking the head and sinking down as much as he could. Stiles does has a pretty bad gag reflex but he's been practicing some to make it less prominent. 

He comes back up, kissing and licking his way down the shaft, rubbing his thumb across the head before sinking back down the length and glancing up at Derek. But he's shocked at what he sees, Derek has a look on his face that looks like he wants to kill someone. It startles him so much he falters as Derek reaches for his head and pulls him off his cock with a loud pop. 

Derek pulls him up and lays him down on the couch peppering his neck with small kisses. Stiles feels his face burning, his eyes filling with tears. Derek pulls away, looking down at him. 

"Your mouth must be tired right..? Hey,...can I?" 

Stiles jerks away just a little. "You don't want to?" Derek asks with a little concern in his voice. Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, hearing Derek rustle around in the coffee table drawer. 

Stiles shakes his head before replying "N-no it's not that, you can't just-" Stiles gasps as Derek yanks his boxers down and slides a cold, lubed finger into Stiles' waiting hole. 

"Derek, I-" Stiles grips Derek's shirt, his voice dying in his throat as Derek stretches him open, slowly adding more fingers as he becomes more ready. 

Derek pulls Stiles' boxers off all the way before slowly pushing into Stiles' tight heat. Stiles instinctively wraps his legs around Derek's waist, forgetting about his sadness from just minutes before. 

All that escapes Stiles throat are moans of intense pleasure as Derek pounds into his hole, hitting his prostrate on every thrust. 

Derek pulls Stiles' shirt up and proceeds to leave various marks, sucking and biting his skin until it turns an angry red before fading into a dark purple. 

They kiss almost angrily and too messy to care, heated breaths of arousal mixing together as each of them reached their climax. Derek coming deep inside , Stiles spilling between them on his stomach and Derek's shirt. 

*

It's been a few days since the incident on the couch. Derek has gone out to train with Scott so it's just Stiles and Isaac at Derek's, researching the newest threat to come to town, as he tells him about what happened. 

"I dont know what happened..but that's basically how it went. So again I was basically coaxed out of doing it...I wonder if I'm really that bad at it.." Stiles mumbles the last part to himself as he aimlessly unbuttons his flannel bed shirt. 

"Hmm well you have nimble hands so maybe if you touched him in the places and ways that you like he might feel the same." Isaac muses as the scoops some lotion out of a container to rub on to Stiles' back because out of no where his skin started getting dry. 

Stiles sits on his knees in front of Isaac as he starts putting the lotion on. "I felt good and confident when I was doing it." 

"Then maybe he just doesn't like it." 

Stiles face turns hot at that statement. 

"Or it could be that he's just too sensitive. " 

"But we have sex all the time..so it doesn't seem that way at all." Stiles says, voice faltering at the feeling of Isaac massaging the lotion into his back. 

"Then maybe Derek just likes fucking you from the back." Isaac whispers into his ear. 

Stiles gasps as Isaac playfully smacks his butt and starts laughing at Stiles' flusteredness. 

"Sorry you had to do that." Stiles laughs as he buttons up his shirt again, not bothering to put the buttons in the correct spots. 

"Don't worry about it, it must be tough having dry skin." Isaac says as he looks at the label on the lotion container. 

"I'm used to it already." 

"This smells really nice." Isaac says, smelling his fingers. 

"Umm Isaac.. I have a favor-"

"Sure I'll do it." 

"But I haven't even said anything!" Stiles protests. 

Isaac comes closer to Stiles, looking at his torso. 

"Your buttons are all wrong should I just undo them?" He smirks as he undoes Stiles' shirt buttons and pushes him onto the bed. 

"Lesson number one.." Isaac says, standing above Stiles. 

*  
"Stiles! We're home!" Derek yells through the house. 

"I have a bad feeling." Scott sighs as he follows Derek upstairs. 

Derek knocks on the door before pushing it open, eyes widening at the sight before him. 

"I was right, welcome home, you guys are quite late." Isaac says, looking back at them, a glint in his eye. 

"What are you doing?!" Derek asks, authority clear in his voice. Scott immediately covers his eyes thinking the worst. 

"Practice exercise." 

"What? It doesn't look like you've done much warming up." Scott says peeking out from his hands. 

"What is this about?" Derek asks, still sounding angry. 

"Well no matter what, Stiles wanted to make Derek come again and again by sucking his dick dry. Paraphrasing of course." Isaac flashes his award winning shy smile. 

Derek looks startled almost and Stiles hides his face, blushing more than he thinks he's ever done. 

"Oh..so this is about that..?" Derek asks, rubbing the back of his neck, looking at the floor. 

Stiles walks over to Derek, sinking to his knees, gripping Derek's shirt, not looking him in the eye. 

"Am I really that bad at it..?" Stiles asks, voice shaking. 

"What ? No there's no way that's- what are you doing?" Derek asks, shocked as Stiles undoes his belt. 

"I-I won't let you go until I..until I can make you come." Stiles' voice sounds determined, even if he is only 17 Derek thinks he still has a lot to learn. 

Derek's eyes widen and Stiles accidentally lets go of Derek's cock, making a weird noise. Derek looks at the ceiling and covers his face. 

At the same time this happens Isaac comes over to Scott, sinking to his knees, pulling his pants down as well, his cock slapping Isaac in the face. 

"Wait Isaac I-" Scotts voice stops as Isaac takes him into his mouth. Scott gasps and grips Isaac's hair and thrusts his cock all the way into Isaacs throat.

Stiles pulls away from Derek, and can't help but stare at the way Isaac is just taking it like no big deal. And he can't help but think to himself if that would make Derek feel good too. 

Derek stares, in disbelief at the couple next to him. 

"D-Derek.. Me too, I'm gonna do that too..." 

"N-no there's no need really! You've never done that before!" 

"Because you won't let me!" 

"It's impossible with your small mouth!" Derek almost roars. 

Stiles startles, eyes widening at Derek's tone. He grips the base of Derek's cock, sinking back down, pushing himself farther even when he knows he can't take it. 

"Stiles!" Isaac yells as he pulls him off of Derek's cock, a loud pop filling the room, the sound of Stiles catching his breath around them. 

"If you do it forcefully you'll ruin your throat, do you want to keep going like that until you puke?" He asks sincerely. 

"I-I'm sorry I just wanted to-" 

"Shh.. Just breathe through your nose only" Isaac instructs as Stiles takes Derek back into his mouth. 

"Don't swallow your saliva, just move it to the front of your mouth, now just do it in a way that you feel good too, don't strain yourself." 

Stiles does as Isaac instructs, his face burning as Isaac encourages him and tells him he's doing a good job so far. 

Stiles does as Isaac tells him, opening his throat and slowly taking in more of Derek's length. He has some trouble but doesn't stop trying. He wants to please Derek in away that makes him feel good. He slides his hand up to Derek's waist to hold himself there, his shirt falling off a shoulder revealing perfect pale skin. 

He doesn't stop, but finally achieves it. Derek cock slides down his throat, Stiles' nose landing in a patch of dark hair at the base of Derek's cock. Derek lets out a moan, making Stiles shiver at the sound. He hasn't heard anything like that any other time he's given Derek a blowjob. 

The tears building in Stiles' eyes finally spill over into his cheeks. He can't explain how happy he is, hearing Derek moan because of him. He looks up at Derek, as his eyes are almost closed. 

Derek's eyes snap open at the look on Stiles' face, he has the look like he wants to kill again but this time it seems different. Derek grabs the sides of Stiles' face, and Stiles feels a wave of sadness overcome him, feeling like Derek is gonna stop him once again. 

But Derek doesn't. He grabs Stiles face and slams his cock into his mouth over and over again, feeling it slide it's way into Stiles' throat. Derek looks down at Stiles, watching his cock disappear into his mouth. 

"I'm not good with blowjobs but when I see you on your knees willingly swallowing my dick.. I just want to reck you so much you'll be crying and screaming my name. That's why I kept stopping you." Derek lets out a lewd moan, gripping Stiles' hair, tightly in his fist. 

"I kept wanting to do this to your pretty mouth.. Make you a mess and violate you.. God.. Feels so good Stiles.." Derek tries his hardest not to let his knees give out at the mere feeling of it. 

"You wanted to suck me off that badly huh? Even though you're trembling so much with my cock going down your throat you can't help but make that face?" 

Stiles' eyes are hooded with pleasure, his hand gripping Derek's t shirt as Derek thrusts violently down his throat. 

"Ugh Stiles fuck, I'm gonna come..!" Stiles keeps his grip on Derek's shirt unwilling to move away until Derek shoots down his throat, Stiles swallowing around him. 

"Good job Stiles you were able to make him come." Isaac applauds him. 

Derek crouches down, pressing a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips before pulling him up and leaving the room to have his way with him.


End file.
